


Destiel and Sabriel Love Child Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Love child, M/M, Sabriel Love Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Destiel and Sabriel Love Child stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love the feedback, and it helps encourage me with writing

1) The One Where Cas is a Protective Father

"Come on, Dessi!" Dean said, holding the spoon in his hand. His daughter tilted her head in confusion. He tipped the spoon on her lips, some of the apple pie syrup sticking to her face.   
From the next room, Cas leaned against the window pane, drinking his coffee, when he heard the familiar persuasions and giggles from the kitchen. "Oh, he's not-" he groaned.  
"Come on, Destiel, you'll love it!" He heard his husband say. He slowly set down his cup, a dead expression on his face.  
"He is." He walked to the door frame, not even bothering to enter the room. DEAN! WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS!" Dean jumped and his daughter giggled, the pie flying from the spoon and splattering on the wall.


	2. Destiel's First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Destiel's First Words Lead to an Argument

Cas tucked his head into the crook of Dean's neck as they looked down to their awakening daughter. Destiel cooed softly, her tiny hands grabbing at the air, reaching for them. Her bright green eyes were filled with adoration. "Da...Da..." The couple's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Oh my god," Dean said.  
"She finally..." Dean lifted Destiel from her crib, cradling her in his arms.  
"You're gonna be daddy's little girl, aren't you?"  
"I think she was referring to me, Dean?" Cas said. Dean looked at him, confused.  
"No, I'm the dad. You're technically her mother."  
"She was born from my grace, Dean, not from human related reproduction."  
"Says the one with the mood swings!"  
"Dean! That was not in my control!"  
"Dammit Cas, you're gonna upset her with your mood swings," Dean laughed. He could tell Cas was getting furious and that he was winning the argument. Destiel simply babbled on with her baby talk, playing with her fingers.


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Sabriel is Sabriel

Sabriel played with her long hair, bored out of her mind. It was story time in her first grade class, as they did every Friday. Some kid was just finishing his story of when he went to Minnesota, which she honestly didn't care about. "Alright, who's next?" Their teacher asked, looking at her list. "Sabriel? Would like to tell us a story?" Sabriel sat up on her knees, making her seem much taller than she already was. Her golden eyes sparked with excitement, as she piped, "My daddy was once possessed by my uncle, Satan!"


	4. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Destiel Goes Missing

"Destiel! Where did you go?" Dean called in worry. Their two year old daughter was always disappearing somewhere in the house, as she somehow taught herself how to fly with her angel wings for a short distance. "DESTIEL?" Now he was seriously worried. He and Cas had been searching everywhere. He went back to the bedroom, where he suddenly heard a muffled giggle from the closet. He opened up the door, looking down to see Destiel wearing one of his old Batman shirts. She looked up to him and smiled, opening her arms wide so the sleeves barely showed her tiny hands. "I Ba-man!" She said.


	5. Accomplishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Destiel Finally Accomplishes Something

It was finally the last week of school. Next year would be the start of the 10th grade. Destiel looked over to the bulletin board. Their teacher had put up some stupid list to write down an accomplishment you made that year, and she honestly didn't have a clue. Every day of that week she would walk past in, and still, nothing. Until finally, on the last day, she came up with something. She casually walked up to the list with her pencil, and wrote it down. "I finally told my parents they're gay."


	6. We're Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Destiel Has a Reality Breakthrough

All throughout high school, Destiel's thoughts never even crossed what to do when being hit on. She was with her cousin, Sabriel, when it happened. The boy who started flirting with her then noticed Sabriel coming up and wrapping an arm around Destiel. "So, you two related?" The boy asked. Sabriel smile widened.  
"She's my cousin, from BOTH sides of the family!" She said proudly. Destiel's expression went blank.  
"Holy mind-fuck," she said in realization of how fucked up her family really was.


	7. Conference pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Des' parents are called to a conference.

The couple unpleasantly sat in the designated seats in front of the principal. "Thank you for coming to see me," he said, "as you may know, Mr. Castiel and Dean Winchester, your daughter has been threatening her peers."  
"What threats has she implied?" Cas asked, his brows furrowed in his completely serious fashion. The principal sighed and reached into his filing cabinet, pulling out a paper. He began reading off the list.  
"Making sure they burn in Hell, wishing she could 'exorcise their stupidity', the list goes on. Oh, and not to mention her most famous," he squinted his eyes, seeming highly confused, "go 'jack a vamp in the mouth?'" Dean smirked proudly and looked over at Cas, immediately clearing the expression when he saw Cas was incredibly unamused, glaring angrily at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a very bad influence.  
> (For those who don't get the "jack a vamp" saying, it basically means go give a vampire a blowjob)


End file.
